The Dating Game
by Miss Ink
Summary: A challenger wants to know who Rose loves best.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dating Game **

Chapter1

"You can't stop it from happening. You can't make it all go away."

The Doctor found himself standing in a mysterious fog and he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He couldn't see a thing and he felt lost in the dark mist. The voice that spoke was distant and echoed strangely in the unknown space.

He shouted, "Who are you? What do you want with me? And what are you talking about?"

"It does not matter what you knew or what you will do for all that was will be no more."

The Doctor swirled around, but he still couldn't get a fix on the voice. All he could tell was it was man or it sounded like a man.

"Do you just like hearing yourself or are you actually trying to tell me something?"

"There will come a change and it will reach out throughout time and space and it will alter all of creation."

"How? What change? What's doing it?"

"The how is not important."

The Doctor was optimistic that whoever was talking to him was finally talking to him, but really he was getting no where. What did he mean that the how wasn't important? Was he asking the wrong question?

The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the foggy landscape, but turned up nothing in his findings. He was beginning to suspect that this space wasn't even real. In some ways it all seemed planned out—concealed. Obviously, this person was some sort of wizard of Oz and all he need to do was find the red curtain.

After tucking his screwdriver back in his pocket he said, "So, if the how isn't important than how about the 'why.' Why are you doing it? …Whatever it is?"

"The change is for the lady."

"Lady? What lady?"

"The Abomination, the brave child, Fortuna—the Bad Wolf."

The Doctor felt a rush of blood surge through his veins. No, it couldn't be Rose. What did this disembodied voice have to do with Rose?

"What do you mean 'for the lady'? Why would you change things for Rose Tyler?"

"To give her a choice. I don't care much for you, Doctor, but I am willing to be a gentleman and move all of heaven and hell to please her even if her happiness means the sacrifice of my own."

"Great! Well, so you're plan on doing something to impress Rose Tyler? What are you going to do? Dance? What does this choice business have to do with me?"

"She said she loves you, but I love her. I want to know which of us she loves best and whoever she decides she may keep."

"But, she's already got a Doctor! She's got the stunningly handsome half-human version Doctor! And other thing, she's in another dimension. I can't risk reality and send myself there and since you're talking to me, oh mysterious voice, then you must be here somewhere here too. I'm not even sure if you even know Rose Tyler. It's not really much of a competition if you can't even be in the same place."

"…Your thinking is surprisingly limited."

Rassilion! Of all the gull! Him, the Doctor, limited! Didn't the man know who he was talking to? He, the last of the Time Lords wasn't limited. He was a genius.

"Oi! Those are fighting words!"

"Your pluck is amusing. I can see why she is fond of you, but she does not love the half-human. She told me herself. She said she missed you and I am willing to put that affection to the test. I will bring you to her and we will see who is the better man."

"But, that's impossible! How can you bring me to Pete's world?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hold on, if what you say is true then what you plan to do is extremely dangerous. It isn't worth it."

"Then, you forfeit? You don't love Rose?"

"I care deeply about Rose Tyler, but if the universe were in jeopardy and she might be the cause, then I'm sure she'd rather I do the right thing."

"That isn't an answer. And honestly, you don't have a say in the matter. Just remember that you have competition. Till then have a nice trip."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor woke with a start. The cluster bells were ringing and the TARDIS was going mad. He flew about the controls and tried to make sense out of the chaos, but the readings were all over the place. He didn't know what was happening.

He tried desperately to get her course under control against the turbulence and to put a stop to the violent trashing she was doing inside the Vortex, but still nothing worked. He was going on a ride and he wasn't sure if he'd make it, but then unexpectedly the spinning stopped and TARDIS began to stabilize.

When the Doctor ran to the view screen to look around he saw that he was in London. However, he didn't think that all that trouble would be caused by a simple trip and commanded the monitor to scan the skies and there he saw what he dreaded—a zeppelin.

-------------------------------------------------

Walls are meant to be broken, so I like writing about the impossible. The impossible be damned! It's sci-fi and I'm a fan with a word program, Haha! Right, now I don't really have a plot, but that hasn't stopped me before and the last story wasn't too shabby (Tempest Love). Thus, I hope you enjoy.

Please, review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor woke and sprang to his feet and patted his body with his hands. Everything seemed in order—nothing out of place…and that was…weird.

He looked about the control room and walked around the console. There was no one around. He was alone. He wrinkled his brow, confused because where he was now and where he was then just didn't add up.

He ought to be dead—regenerated, gone, passed on, pushing daisies even, not standing around like a chicken with it's head lopped off. It was all wrong. He should be well into his 10th regeneration and fully reborn and ready to whisk fantastic Rose Tyler to Barcelona, the planet not the city.

Yet, here he was alone and well in the TARDIS without a clue.

The Doctor spoke out loud to himself, "What on earth is going on?"

Then, suddenly an unknown voice spoke to him from out of nowhere, "It does not matter and it will do no good to question a gift once received, Doctor."

He should have known! Of course some kind of alien force was behind this. There was no way that he could prevent regeneration after sucking all the power of the Time Vortex out of his precious Rose but, he didn't understand why someone would want to meddle with him.

The leather-clad man shouted, "What do you want? And what sort of gift should I be thanking you for?"

"The gift I have granted you, Doctor is the gift of life."

Frustrated, the Doctor crossed his arms. He didn't need saving. He didn't deserve it and what gave this—phantom the right to choose if he should live or die?

"You've got no right interfering, but under the circumstances, thanks, now could you do me a favor and tell me where's Rose?"

"…You are more forceful than your future self."

"What are you blabbing on about? Just tell me where's Rose?"

"Rose is safe. However, you are not the same man you once were. You are displaced and I am the one who is responsible for your being."

"What are you saying?"

"Rose is now traveling with your tenth regeneration like you had planned, but I created the you as you are now. You are now a branch."

"So, what's the point of all this? What's your angle? What are you? Some kind of fan?"

"I wish for the lady to have all she wishes. She said that her life first began the moment you took her hand and told her to run. She said you gave her the stars. It is that admiration she holds for you that I have saved you and will allow you to be a contender."

The Doctor was confused, "Contender? A contender for what?"

"For the lady's heart."

The Doctor laughed and leaned against one of coral beams. He said, "Like there would be any competition. Of course Rose Tyler would pick me."

"You are over confident. Yours is a love killed at the moment of its revelation. The Rose you once knew is no more. Time has changed her and it is that Rose which you must win. I'll be seeing you soon, Doctor."

Suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake. The Doctor quickly ran to the controls and tried to access the console, but nothing was working. There was something wrong with the TARDIS. The Doctor kneeled down to the grated floor and ripped open a panel and saw a strange series of circuitry he didn't recognize.

"Damn! This isn't the bloody TARDIS."

The Doctor rose from the floor and tried to tap into the navigation and flight controls, but saw that the system was locked in an automatic destination. He tried overriding it, but it was no use. He then opened the ship's map and schematics and saw that the ship was some sort of alien space cruiser. He read she was a deep space warship called the _Victory_ that was fairly advanced but she had nothing on the TARDIS.

The Doctor banged on the console when yet again, she refused to break her heading.

"Rassilion! Stupid ship, why won't you do as I say?"

Then, without warning the ship's AI spoke, "Command override denied."

"Oh, just fantastic! An AI, well if you won't do like I tell you then at least tell me where we're going?"

"Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes, I am reprogram to bring you to Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks. Now, tell me something I don't know."

"We will arrive at the Tyler mansion momentarily."

"What? Tyler mansion? Since when does Rose own a mansion? Did you make a mistake? Rose lives at the Powel Estates."

"Negative. Tyler mansion is property of Peter Tyler, owner of Vitex and acting director of Torchwood London."

"Pete Tyler? The man's dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------

I've yet to pick out who Rose will end up with or think up the background story for the challenger. Right, now all I'm 100 percent on is that the challenger will be an orginal character, so don't bother look up if he's from the Doctor Who universe.

Please, review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the tenth Doctor suddenly found himself back in Pete's world he immediately program the TARDIS to dematerialize at the Tyler mansion and confront this challenger. As far as he was concerned this all-mighty voice was unforgivably rude. I mean, who drags a TARDIS against its will through dimensions? A rude person that's who! This alien didn't even so much as leave his name. Not even an alias. At least he told people what to call him.

He knew he'd have to be on his guard when dealing with this person because obviously he had strong psychic capabilities. Not just any old Joe could stretch out their mind across dimensions and still have a full deck. This guy had some talent. And even though his motivates were for Rose's sake, he still wasn't sure if that was the whole story.

Hmm, maybe he ought to talk to the other-Doctor for a second opinion. How weird was that? Asking yourself for a second opinion?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am never wrong. Peter Tyler lives."

"You're awful sure of yourself. Isn't it a bit cocky for a computer to be talking back? And why am I even arguing with you? You're just a stupid machine."

"I am the _Victory, _jewel of the House of Cat. And I am more than a machine. I am an AI."

"House of Cat? I hate cats. Just tell me when we get there, maybe I can get some answers once I find this contender, or whoever this mystery man is."

"We have arrived."

"Fantastic."

"Yes, now stand back while I prepare to teleport you to the surface."

"What? So, soon? Not even a good-bye?"

"Good-bye."

Then, with a sudden flash the leather-clad Doctor was gone from the control room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wild-haired man walked out the TARDIS after grabbing his coat that was draped over the railing near the console and opened the TARDIS doors. He was ready and prepared to greet his star-crossed Rose, but when he stepped out, he found he bumped right into another man.

"Ouch! Watch where you're standing, I nearly bruised my face."

The other man took a step back and examined the wild-haired man. This bloke was way too pretty and thin and he didn't like his tone.

"Oi! Watch yourself pretty-boy or that won't be the only thing bruised."

The wild-hair man widen his eyes in shock and nervously pulled his ear. He said, "Oh, Rassilion this isn't good. This isn't good at all. What on earth are _you_ doing here? You aren't even possible to exist! This is all wrong! It's all topsy-turvy! Somehow, this challenger fellow is messing with time or tampering with some sort of temporal anomaly to be pulling past incarnations into the fray."

"What are you blabbing on about? What are you doing with my TARDIS? Who—oh! Well, can't say I'm happy about the change, but I suppose it could be worse. At least, you aren't dressed like Six."

"But, what are doing here in Pete's world? How'd you get here?"

The leather-clad man crossed his arms over his chest and settled against the blue box. He said, "Apparently, I'm here for the dating game, same as you."

"But, you aren't suppose to be here. You're supposed to be with Rose, past Rose. When did that phantom take you? What do you remember last?"

"It's all right."

"What! Are you daft! It's not all right. Rose in the past needs you. You need to be there for her. Me not being there then will mess up the time line now. You've got to get back."

"You talk way too much, but like I told you it's all right. That phantom guy knew what he was doing. He said I was made after the fact. He said he created me like a copy after it was all going to end back at the Game Station, said I was a branch."

The wild-hair Doctor turned away from the leather-clad man and started to pace. He put a hand at his hip and let his trench coat swing at his back while the other ran through his hair. He didn't understand, how did the phantom make a copy of Nine? And why would the phantom want to?

The leather-clad man sighed and said, "In case you were wondering, no, I don't know how the man did it, so don't bother asking. And from what I understand I think he's telling the truth. There isn't any reason to bring us here for anything else, but to go see Rose."

"Yeah, but that the thing. I don't like it. Some powerful disembodied voice shows up from nowhere and declares he loves Rose and wants her to pick her favorite Doctor, no strings attached? There's got to be a catch."

"Well, we aren't going to learn anything by standing around here, so come on."

The tenth Doctor looked horrified seeing his past self walk up to the Tyler mansion. Didn't he know that Jackie Tyler could be in there lying in wait?

He quickly caught up to Nine as he casually knocked on the backdoor of the mansion and smooth down the sides of his leather jacket. Ten grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and exclaimed, "Are you mad? Jackie Tyler is in there! And you being you is like the ghost of Christmas past."

Nine looked at Ten confused, "Like I care. But, what's the matter with you? It's like you're—domesticated."

"Oi!"

Suddenly, the door was open and out stepped Rose Tyler. She took one look at the two men at the threshold and promptly fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks elvespiratesandcowboysohmy for reviewing. I'm gald you like my lack of direction. Though, oddly enough most things I write are like that. Plus, I'm not British so the "Oi" and etc. stump me sometimes too. Some people write in the lingo on how the characters might say it on tv, but frankly they're reading it spelled right so I'm not even going to try. Again, thanks for your review.

And to anyone and everyone, please, review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richard Red sat on the expensive leather sofa reclined in his finely dressed business suit. He had opened his jacket and unfastened the first top two buttons on his shirt and had pocketed his tie. In his hand he nursed a glass of ice water served to him by the maid, but it was more a tool to occupy his hands than a means to quell his thirst. He sighed loudly in the richly furnished home and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He really needed a haircut and made a mental note to do so. Except, he couldn't stop feeling antsy. He nervously bobbed his knee up and down and kept looking at the stairs for any sign of Rose.

He wanted to tell her something important. Something serious he had done, but there was no way to determine which way it would pan out. Would things work out in his favor? He could only hope. Yeah, hope was on the line—the hope that Rose Tyler, wonderful mystery woman of the world would choose him.

He knew he had the advantage. Rose had been dating him now for almost 3 months, but they weren't yet serious. No, they were somewhere in-between—not just friends, but not quiet boyfriend/girlfriend.

Red took a long swallow of his drink and felt the cold liquid ride all the way down to his stomach.

God, sometimes he really hated being a psychic. He felt it was more trouble then it was worth, but he knew he had it better than most. He knew he was a strong psychic, and only a handful that could best him, but sometimes knowing something you were better off not was like a cruel joke.

It his pesky mind reading ability that had landed him in this fix in the first place. For the longest time, his relationship with Rose Tyler had been great. They met as work, colleges at Torchwood Paris. He was recently reassigned to take over the position as special analyst after she had a falling out this her friend, Doctor John Smith. He didn't think much of it. It never even crossed his mind what type of relationship the two might of had, but he got wind that the two had been an item. It did surprised him when she decided to go out on a date.

He was happy. He had noticed her from the start, but—things were complicated and not just on her end—no, like the Doctor, he was an alien too.

Red took one more look at the stairs and looked at his wristwatch. She was late. Then, suddenly he heard her footsteps and saw her standing before him. He smiled and rose to greet her. She framed his face with her hands and gave him a kiss.

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting, but fabulous takes time."

"For you my lady, it is worth it."

Rose laughed and dragged Red back to the sofa. She cuddled up to his side and squeezed his hand.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to come see me?"

"Rose…I have to tell you something important. I adore you, but you must know things about me before we make any promises. I want to be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course, Richard. You can tell me anything."

Red adjusted his seat on the sofa and angled himself to face her and took one of her hands.

"Rose, I know that we've both seen things while working for Torchwood so the thought of aliens isn't such a stretch, but—Rose, I am an alien."

"What?"

"I'm an alien."

"You don't look alien."

"Overall, I'm not much different from a human."

Rose shook her head, completely exasperated, "What is it with me and aliens?"

"You mean the Doctor. I guess you're just lucky."

"Wait, how you know about the Doctor being an alien?"

"Rose, I said I was overall like a human, but I do have abilities that humans don't. I'm a psychic and I can live about three times longer."

Alarmed, she shouted, "So, you read my mind?"

Rose pulled her hand free from his grasp, but didn't move away. She'd worked long enough with Richard to know he was safe. It was one of the things she liked about him. However, it did explain a lot. Richard Red was a great special analyst. He knew loads about different alien spock that he was almost as good as the Doctor. Yet, Rose still didn't like it when aliens read her mind. To her it was an invasion of privacy.

"I didn't read your mind intentionally. Personally, I don't like reading minds at all, but that day when you kissed me. It caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

Rose felt better after the explanation and she vividly remember the sudden passionate kiss she gave him after a wonderful victory against some badies.

"No, it's ok, yeah? Just don't let it happen again, not without telling me."

"I promise." Rose smiled at the word. God, she couldn't ever get her Doctor to promise her anything. However, with Richard it came so easy. Richard had a strange Old World quality about him like he fell out of a romance novel. He always liked to call her his lady and had good manners and was a real stickler for good hygiene. In fact, this was probably the first time she ever saw him take off his tie.

"Where'd you learn to act human? From a chick novel or something?"

"Chick novel? No, my manners are actually old habits from my past. Where I'm from, there was a war and I was created to be an integrator and infatuate the enemy. You'd be surprised how far flattery can get you. However, I deserted. I was made to break minds, but I didn't like my work."

Rose was shocked, "You were a spy? And you just up and defected?"

"Yes."

"Wow. So, that's way you never like talking about your past? Like were you grew up and everything?"

"I didn't grow up, Rose. I was created in a lab."

"Right, like a test-tube baby, but faster. I've read of that. And you're telling me this now cause you want to go steady?"

Red laughed and gently brushed her hair away from her face. She was so accepting,

"Not just that above all else I want you happy and I knew you knowing the truth about me would make you happy. However, my lady I can't help knowing you're just with me cause you're on the rebound."

"No, there isn't anyone else."

"Rose, please. I read your mind and I hate myself for it because I know what you're really thinking. You still think about your Doctor, you still think about him even when you're with me."

Rose got up from her seat and turned her back to Red. She tried to hold back a sob and rubbed her eye. She said, "It isn't fair. I don't want to think about him, but I can't. I want to move on with my life, but I can't. I can't be with the other-Doctor and I can never see the proper Doctor again. I've got no choice. I really wish I could stop thinking about him."

She then walked up to Red and looked at him with her red eyes and said, "It isn't fair. And I can't help what I'm thinking."

Red hugged Rose tightly and rubbed her back.

"Rose, I said I want you happy, no matter what, you should get what you want. So, I've made you a miracle."

Rose sniffled into his suit and mumbled, "What?"

"I've got the Doctor."

Rose pulled back confused. "What do you mean? No. That's impossible! The Doctor said it was impossible. He said the walls were closed. You don't know what you're saying."

She then turned to storm away and left the living room. She was fuming with rage. How many bombshells was the man going to make? First, hello I'm an alien and now, yeah I just pop on over and did the impossible. Piece of cake!

Suddenly, Rose heard a knock on the backdoor. It was probably the grosser again to drop off the weekly order. She swiftly grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open and she couldn't believe her eyes.

There, right in front of her was her old Doctor. There he was all black leather and blue eyes giving her a cheesy grin. She literally felt her brain stop working. It was like it turned into mush and was leaking out her ears.

She slowly turned and saw standing next to him was her last Doctor. The new Doctor. The babbling, hopping mad brown Doctor in a trench coat. Rose suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. Her vision began to fade and before she knew it, she fainted.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it comes off a tease, but I felt I needed to give Richard Red a background story. He can't be a staker. He's got to be a real contender. I was thinking a brawl for next time. A three man smack down.

And, thanks to the following for your reviews. I live off reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Thanks:

**Sunfall E** -- I keep thinking they should get 10 and 9 to meet in the real show someday. **Dreamcatcher49** -- I hope the challenger doesn't disappoint. It was either going to be an OC or a Dalek. LOL. **clarklit05 **-- Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Rose finally woke up, she found herself lying on the sofa with a damp cloth on her head. Tentatively, she sat up and looked around. There wasn't anybody around.

She thought maybe, it had all been a dream. Maybe she was hallucinating. She could be just reacting to being over stressed from work. Yeah, that could be it, too much work and not enough rest. She saw Red walk into the room holding a cup of tea and she felt relieved that at least not everything was a dream.

He gave her the tea and sat at the edge of the seat and took the cloth from her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but what happened?"

"You fainted" answered the ninth Doctor as he strolls into the living room holding his own cup of tea and leans against a wall.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it. You're really here!"

"A lot of people are having trouble believe I'm here."

Rose sprang up from the sofa and quickly ran crossed the room to the leather-clad man and unexpectedly embraced him in a tight hug. She buried her face into the wore leather and breath in his scent. God, how she missed him! He felt so solid and whole she thought she might cry.

Nine smiled down at her and slowly rubbed her back affectionately.

Slowly, Rose pulled away to look at his face and she felt her voice quiver with emotion. "I thought I'd near see this you again."

"There's no getting rid of me, Rose Tyler."

Then, Ten entered and coughed, "Ahem…Sorry to interrupt, but don't I get a hug too?"

Rose wiped around so fast she thought she'd pulled a muscle. She saw it was him, well the other him was here too. Rose gave him a confused look and tilted her head to the side and pointed to Nine and then Ten.

"Hang on, why are you two here? I thought you said it was impossible. You said the walls were closed. Did you travel back in time and pick up the old you so you could come back and get me?"

Ten came closer to Rose, but shook his head no; "Rose I didn't came back intentionally. What I said back on the beach was true. It was impossible for me to return to Pete's world, but here I am, and him too. It turned out some disembodied voice or challenger wants us here and wants you to choose who you like best. Some kind of parallel universe of the bachelorette."

Rose was confused, "Yeah, but who's this person who brought you here?"

"I did" said Red as he rose from the sofa and walked up to Rose. However, Nine gave him a glare and pulled Rose behind him, but Rose wouldn't stand for it and broke free and marched up to Red. She wasn't a scared teenager who needed protecting and she wasn't about to be scared of a man who she considered her boyfriend. She looked him dead in the eye.

She said, "Richard, what do you mean? Why would you? How?"

"Rose I told you. I know what you're really thinking. I know how you truly feel and I won't have you pretend or be uncertain. I can't stand the thought that what we have is nothing more than some sort of second prize. Rose, I told you I lived a life of a spy. I know what it means to live a lie, to live in a world full of deceit and delusion where you don't know truth from pretend. It's true. I brought your Doctor here. I even did better and brought them both because I know how deeply you felt about them both. I did what I did because I won't be a stand in, not if you can have the real thing."

Ten replied, "But, doing something like this…bringing us here, it's all wrong. It's dangerous. And anyway, he is me. There's no point in making a copy of the last me. Doesn't it just give you more competition if you bring him into it?"

Nine: "Oi! I like being alive, pretty-boy!"

Red: "No two people are the same even if they are from the same being. I was a created in a lab with other genetically similar individuals and we are not all the same, so don't tell me there is no difference. Besides, this ninth version of you I duplicated is in every way a copy of the original ninth you. I'm very skilled geneticists and I'm a very good psychic, it wasn't as hard to do as you might think."

Ten: "What! That's—that's unethically! You can't go around making copies of people. It's wrong."

Nine: "What? You afraid of a little competition?"

Ten: "But, this man's a mad scientist! He's a loose cannon!"

Nine: "It takes one to know one."

Ten: "I'm serious! It's bad enough he recreated you, but he's also punching holes in the fabric of reality just so he can please Rose Tyler. I've never heard anything so selfish before in my life."

Nine puffed out a breath, "Oh yeah, you're one to talk. We've done our own share of impressing Rose Tyler. The only difference here is that Richy here calls it like it is. But, the only thing I don't understand here is why Rose isn't with you to begin with."

Rose raised her hand to get their attention and said, "Yeah, I can answer that. A while back, we were investigating these ghost back in London, but it turned out they were Cybermen who were from a different dimension we ended up calling Pete's world cause my dad here never died. When we went to Pete's world we found out some old guy was using ear-phones to control people and make them into Cybermen. We stopped the Cybermen with a virus, but later on we discovered that Daleks were trying to break through the Void from a prison ship and we had to suck them all back in. While hanging on I got sucked up, but Pete saved me and I got trapped with Mickey and my Mum. The walls were closed and I thought that was it, but then the stars were going out and I had to find you. It turned out it was Daleks again, but they had this weird mummy-man, Darvos helping them make this big machine to blow up reality by using planets like batteries. We got a whole bunch of your old companies helping and we stopped them, but afterwards to left me and you told me to live my life with your half-human metacrisis. We call him John."

Nine took a moment to process Rose's summary on the events that happened after his regeneration and he didn't like it. There were some many things wrong about what she just said. First, being the fact that Daleks were still managing to survive. Why could they just stay dead? What was the point of the Time War if they just kept turning up? Second, really how hard was it to keep one human safe? He remembered Rose being jeopardy-friendly, but this was ridiculous. And lastly, what the bloody hell was this about a half-human metacrisis named John? Since when did he have a half-human other?

The leather-clad man closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on and rubbed his temples. Obviously he'd been dead quiet a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten gave Rose a kicked puppy-look as he listened to her recount the events that had lead to their departure. He had so hoped she'd find happiness in his half-human other. He was certain the man had said the words he could never say and tell her things he would never speak. He didn't know it wouldn't work out between them. He had been so sure she'd get on brilliantly with John.

He didn't want to see her suffer. He didn't want to her to regret.

Ten whispered, "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry."

He saw Rose met his eyes, but she quickly looked away. Clearly she was upset and things had not gone happily ever after like he planned after all. However, he saw Richard whatever-his-name was walk up behind her and pull her golden hair away from her neck and gave her cheek a tender kiss.

Ten shouted, "Oi! You, keep your hands off."

Red gave him a venomous glare, which Rose had never seen before on his handsome face. Richard had always been her rock and she was always pursuing him. It was weird seeing him act all Alfa-male. She didn't think it was part of his nature. It was like he was a different man.

Red gave Ten an eerie smile: "Tell me, Doctor do you forfeit? Or are you willing to take on a challenger? If you agree I warn you, I will crush you."

------------------------------------------

Back to the action! Ok, so no fighting--no serious fighting yet, but Red is turn up the heat. Plus, 9 will want a piece of 10 after he collects himself, after all he's been out of the loop for a long time. And I kind of think this thing is getting kind of blah. I think I'll add some crazy in it (so tempted to add super psychic voodoo).

Please, reivew. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Excited, Ten shouted, "Oh! Bring it on!"

Nine smiled and said, "If you're taking him on then my money's on Richy."

Rose felt like she was losing her mind. What was it with men and fighting? She wasn't a piece of meat. She wasn't about to be dragged back to the cave by her hair.

She yelled, "Shut up! All of you!" She then gave each one the scariest Tyler glare. They all sheepishly mumbled sorry and diverted their eyes away from hers.

She then walked back to the sofa and dropped down feeling terribly exhausted. She then sat up and pointed her finger accusingly at Red.

"You! You're the one who brought them here so this is your mess and you're going to clean it up."

Both Doctors resented being referred to as a "mess" and shouted at the same time, "Oi!"

Red walked up to Rose and kneeled down to match her level and said, "Rose, please I brought them here for you. So you can either pick one or find closure."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"…Go on a date?"

All three shouted, "What!"

"Look, you haven't seen them in a while. I'm sure you have things on your mind you've never said. Take the time. You don't have to worry about Daleks or the end of the world, all you have to do is hang out and talk."

Ten tilted his head and rubbed his ear anxiously. Overall, it wasn't such a bad idea, though it sounded terribly domestic, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that his Richard bloke was being kind of fishy. There was something about the look in his eyes when he challenged him that seemed dangerous and—not human?

The wild-hair man walked up to Red and squatted near his personal space and shone the light of his screwdriver into his face.

Nine frowned, "What are you doing?"

The screwdriver suddenly beeped and Ten suddenly sprang up. "Ah! I knew there was something unhuman about you. You're a Tellic, a Tellic spy! They tell nothing, but lies their whole life and use mind control to alter people's perception of reality. Oh, you are good. How long have you been controlling Rose?"

Red growled at Ten, "I told you, I don't like lies and I would never control Rose's mind." Red then reached out and grabbed the tenth Doctor's hand and leaned in dangerously to his ear, "and besides, I don't need to actually hit you to crush you, Doctor."

The Doctor felt a surge of psychic energy travel throughout his entire body and he found himself once again in the foggy empty world of the dream. He looked around and walked a few steps in several directions, but he was alone.

He shouted, "Oi! This is just rude! You can't break my mind Richard. I'm a Time Lord and if there's anything a Time Lord can do its think and I can out think you."

Suddenly, a disembodied voice echoed in the dark, "You think I can't break you? Hahaha! It would be too easy… People are always under the impression that breaking a mind is like an attack—a battle of wills, but it isn't so. The attack isn't from outside, it from within. All I have to do is show you your flaws and let you yourself break under the strain of feelings of guilt and repression. The worst enemy is not a foe Doctor, but ourselves."

The Doctor stilled. He replied, "Yes, quite—but, your forgetting one thing. I'm slightly psychic too."

The wild-hair Doctor then probed inside the other alien's mind and was bombarded with images of war and scenarios of deceit. However, he continued to push through and go beyond until he at least stood in front of the mental image of Red standing on a vast empty field.

"You're very good. Much better at this then I thought."

Ten bounced on his heels and smiled, "Yeah, I'm brilliant. Though, you aren't too shabby yourself."

"Have my intentions been made clear? Or will I have to make it clear?"

"You know, your bark isn't as bad as your bite."

"You don't love her."

"Oh! I do care about Rose. Haven't you seen it" The Doctor then gestured around them with his hand.

Red shook his head; "No, no it isn't the same. If you cared for her you'd have stayed, you'd have tried."

"I did what was best for her. I left her with a version of me that could live the life I could never have. I don't need you telling me I didn't care about her because I do. This whole test is just a plot to make yourself out to look a better catch them me! You are a lair, Kajar Red! You want to manipulate Rose so she'd stop thinking about me on her own instead of you having to bend her mind cause you can't compete with a ghost."

The Doctor then marched up Red and shouted, "You're a deceitful man created solely to charm and swindle and worm your way into the enemy's mind. Nothing is too low or too amoral for you. You're even told to go die if it would benefit your cause. And you're not treating Rose any differently than a mission."

Red then punched Ten on the jaw.

"Coward! Love isn't about _what's best_, it's about trust! It's about faith. You're right, I could have easily wiped Rose's mind and make her forget, but I didn't. I just couldn't stand it that when she was with me she was comparing me to you! I couldn't take it how'd she touch me and think, oh how smart like the Doctor he is, or oh, how alien like the Doctor he is."

Suddenly, they heard a gasp and they turned to see Rose and Nine.

Nine waved, "Hello. Just thought we'd join the party."

-----------------------------------

Thanks** Lizzle09** and** Dreamcatcher49** for your reviews. I like reviews! It makes a writer feel toasty inside.

As always please, review. Thanks. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ten rubbed the side of his jaw and looked up surprised at Rose and Nine.

Ten: "How did you two get here?"

Nine crossed his arms defensively across his chest and sighed, "Really? You think you're the only one who's slightly psychic? You should see you two, standing about like a bunch of statues. Giving Rose a fright."

However, Rose ignored the two Time Lords and walked up to Red and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Rose!"

"No! You big dummy. How come you never said anything? I never knew you didn't like it when I talked about the Doctor. You could've pointed it out."

"It wouldn't have stopped you from thinking of him. I'm not a fool, Rose I know he was a big part of your life and telling you stop thinking of him is like telling you to stop thinking about your friends."

"But, it hurt you! I didn't want to hurt you."

Red looked at Rose with his mysterious eyes and touched her cheek. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. You couldn't help it and I couldn't help reading your mind."

"Yeah, but you could have told me you were planning on bring them here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ten: "Yeah! Why didn't you tell her? Is that taking away her choices? Aren't you being a hypocrite? What were afraid of? Did you think that once Rose heard about the possibility of me coming back she'd want to come back with me? That you'd be high and dry all by your lonesome without a second thought? You know it's happened before, it can happen again."

Rose: "Doctor, knock it off! Richard isn't like that. And why would you think I'd want to go back?"

Ten: "What?"

Nine: "Rose, don't listen to him, he's just being insecure. And from the looks of things you're doing alright in Pete's world. You've got your dad, your mum—practically you're whole family. You live in a mansion and you've got a career. And—Rassilion help me, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Richy here is a good guy. You've got a fantastic life. Asking you to drop it all and take off with me would be damn selfish. I can't offer you anything like this. I don't even have a TARDIS. So, do yourself a favor and just forget about me."

Nine then pointed to Ten and said, "And you! If you know what's good for you, you'd do like me and leave Rose Tyler alone."

Ten groaned and replied to Nine, "Oh, please. For someone so grumpy you're awfully gullible. Do you really think Rose is going to be happy with a Tellic?"

Red smiled confidently, "Oh, I see. You don't think I'm good enough—in fact, you probably think no one's good enough for Rose. You only want her for yourself and if you can't have her, than no one can. Is that why you left her with John?"

Ten: "No! I've never been that possessive."

Red laughed and replied, "You're lying. You won't get anything passed me, Doctor. You are all inside my mind and I can tell if you're telling the truth. In fact, I think we should all be telling the truth for now on."

Rose: "What? You can do that? Make everyone say the truth no matter what?"

Red: "Yes. It was my specialty as a spy. I can even make people remember things or forget."

Rose turned to face the two Time Lords and smiled coyly with her tongue over her teeth and said, "Really? This is going to be good. Ok, the two of you, do you love me?"

"Yes" answered both Doctors against their will.

The wild-haired Doctor covered his hand over his mouth totally shocked at what just came out. While, Nine shouted, "This is coercion!"

Rose laughed and clapped her hands like a schoolgirl.

Rose: "This is fantastic! Oh, you should have told me you could do this earlier. It would have saved us loads of time at Torchwood. It's like—truth or dare without the dare."

Though, Red liked seeing Rose happy, it did unnerve him to force people to do things against their will. Sure it made things easy, but having that sort of power was a slippery slope. It was so easy to open door after door inside a person's mind until before you knew it you've become something dark leaving a person's soul bare. He remembered how he used to take demonic pleasure peeling back the layers of a person's psyche like a ripe fruit.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Look, Rose you should be careful. Sometimes it's hard to hear the truth. You might not like it."

Rose patted Red's arm and replied, "It's ok. I'll be all right. So—argh-Ten—what were you going to tell me that day on the beach?"

Ten: "No. Rose—don't."

Rose: "Tell me."

The tenth Doctor wove his hands into his hair in a sad attempt to stop the urge to tell the truth, but it was no use. Apparently, Red had been holding back and he couldn't fight the words from spilling out.

"I—I was going to tell you I l-love you."

Rose walked up to the tenth Doctor and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She looked so sad and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She quietly whispered, "Why—why is it so hard for you to tell me?"

"Because, if I say it, it makes it real and I'll never be able to let you go, but I can't keep you, Rose. Forever isn't something I can give you. We'll never be able to have forever. And I so wanted to be able to have my forever with you. Gah—Rassilion, please! Red make it stop! I-I don't want to hurt you! I couldn't bear having to watch you wither and die. Not you! Never you, Rose Tyler! You are my golden goddess, I only wanted to remember you as you were—young, vibrant and alive—forever."

Suddenly, the leather-clad man shoved Ten away from Rose's reach. He shouted, "Pathetic! You lousy sod! You just wanted a porcelain idol, not a woman. I can't believe I actually died and turned into you."

-------------------------------------------------

Thanks for your reveiws to the following:

**Sunny angel** -- I personally, like 9 better than 10 too because I felt he was way more attached to Rose. Plus, I like bad-boys. Macho-men are like a good piece of candy, hard outside and a sweet middle. **Lizzel09 **-- Thanks for your support. **Sunfall E** -- Thanks for the close reading. I didn't even know I did a double negative. That's an English no-no.

I think this chapter is kind of short, but I ran out of steam. I want to flush out all the drama and give everyone some time in the spotlight. However, I plan on a twist. Moohaha!

Please, review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The wild-hair Doctor said to Nine, "Is it so wrong to want to preserve the memory of Rose Tyler? Humans live such short lives. You of all people should understand."

Nine: "Of course, I understand. I understand perfectly. I understand that the world is made up of death and war and lose, but I also understand that you're more interested in protecting your own feelings than thinking about Rose. It was my responsibility to protect Rose and I know I might not have been prefect at it, but at least I tried. I tried to be honest. I never sugar coated it or pretended. I only ever lied to Rose the once, back at the Game Station cause I knew she'd never leave me—she's too stubborn! She's too human! And that's what makes her fantastic."

Ten: "Don't you get it! That's why I had to leave her. She _can_ have it all here."

Rose: "Doctor—I didn't have it all. I didn't have you."

The two Time Lords were speechless.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the waking world, Jackie Tyler entered her home with her toddler son in arm and a shopping bag in the other.

With a sigh, she said, "Now, let's get you down for your nap little man and then Mummy can go watch her soaps." Jackie then kicked the front door closed and kicked off her designer shoes off to the side of the hall.

Jackie really loved being rich. She never thought she'd see the day she could afford to live in such a posh mansion. Sometimes it was like a dream and she had to pinch herself to see if it were true, but every time had the same results. Sometimes she thought about the Doctor and how he had changed their lives and found herself thanking him.

Casually, she placed her bags onto a table and began to march barefoot through the living room to the main stairs, however she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the group of people standing around like shop dummies.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looked about and saw Rose standing as still as stone standing next to Richard and oddly enough both Doctors. She circled around them two times before she reached out and poked Rose in the arm and gave her a tug.

"Rose! ROSE! Oi! Can you hear me? Sweetheart?"

Yet, Rose didn't move or react at all and it was beginning to unnerve her. She turned her head and scanned both Time Lords and pressed her bottom lip tight.

"God! It's that bloody Doctor! He's gone and done something to my Rose again. I better call up Pete. He'll straighten this out."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose looked pleadingly at the two Doctors and asked, "Don't you want me? Haven't you ever dreamt about kissing me when I wasn't dying or possessed? Or do you only kiss French tarts?"

Nine: "French tarts? Wait, you kissed a prostitute?"

Ten: "Well…it wasn't technically that—exactly. She was the uncrowned queen of France."

Impatiently, Rose shouted, "Well, do you want me or not?"

"Yes" they replied in unison.

Rose: "God, it's like pulling teeth with you both."

Rose began to rub her temples to try and calm down. She almost forgot how mad the Doctor could be in any form. She was glad to know that they both wanted to be with her, but she was still unsure how committed they were willing to being. She knew it was silly to demand promises and it was unfair that their forever weren't the same, but she knew that. She had already asked Ten about that and she told him she'd willing give him her forever, but she never counted that he'd rather have her eternal memory than her actually self. Though, she did learn that Nine still felt personally responsible for her well being, but she wasn't a child anymore. She didn't want protection. She never wanted protection. She wanted love—she wanted a certain love in an uncertain world.

Before she realized what was happening she had approached Nine and said, "I never doubted you. Since, the moment we met I never doubted you. I knew you'd always come for me." She caressed the leather-clad man's cheek slowly; "You were my Doctor."

Then, she turned and faced Ten, "You told me you were the same—but it wasn't. You didn't need me like you used to, but I started wanting you like I hadn't before. I wanted more—I wanted there to be more between us."

Red: "Rose, what do you want?"

---------------------------------------------

What will Rose do? Lol. You'll have to wait and see. I'm closing in on the end.

Thanks for your review: **Sunny angel. **

Please, review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Last time…

Red: "Rose, what do you want?"

00000000000000000000000000000

Rose ran her hands through her gold hair and her heart started to race. She didn't mean to say those things out loud. She didn't want to say them. The words—the words just came out and she couldn't stop them from flowing. It was like something was controlling her. Something was willing her to say the things she never meant to say.

She looked around the peaceful meadow to collect her thoughts, but nothing helped. She still couldn't stop the words from collecting on the tip of her tongue. She looked at Richard and he very barely tilted his head in confirmation and suddenly she knew. She knew he'd cast the same spell on her. She could only speak the truth—but she didn't know what the truth was. She didn't know who she wanted.

Red marched up to Rose and grabbed her shoulders. He was like an anchor in a whirlwind of emotions. She felt lost, but his gaze was steady and intense. They had an unearthly red glow and it was like he was peering into her soul.

"Rose, don't be afraid. Just say what's on your mind."

"But, I don't—I don't know. I can't."

Rose pulled free from Red's hold and shoved him a step back. She looked at the three men and shouted, "I can't take it!" She pointed at Nine "You, I don't know if you'll ever see me other than a stupid ape! I ain't a kid and I don't want to be somebody's bloody responsibility!" She turned to Ten, "And you, you're a damn flirt and a liar! You used to believe in me!" and lastly she said to Red, "And you, you keep secrets! You're safe, but you hurt deep inside and you never let anybody help! I hate this stupid truth spell and I hate that you're all mad and—and I really wish I could have the Doctor. I want the Doctor to be hot like Ten, but crazy about me like Nine, but that's never going to happen cause I'm small and the universe is big. The universe is so idiotically huge that I'm never ever going to get what I want."

Rose then collapsed onto the ground and began to weep.

It was so unfair. Nothing she said would change anything. The Doctor was who he was and she could never deny him his nature and she couldn't change herself. It was impossible, yet she saw something glint in Richard Red's eye. He gave Rose a mysterious smile and gently touched her face with the back of his hand.

Rose: "Richard?"

With a charmed smile Red replied: "My Lady Rose, your wish is my command."

And then slowly the dream world began to fade…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Tyler mansion, Jackie strolled through the front door carrying her son, Tony and a collection of shopping bags. It had been a hectic day, but she was glad to be home.

She casually kicked off her designer shoes in the hall and placed her bags on a table. She sighed to herself and gave her son a smile. She really loved begin rich. She never had to worry about bills or money ever again.

She said, "Now, let's get you down for your nap little man and then Mummy can go watch her soaps." However, Jackie suddenly paused and had a weird feeling of déjà vu. It was like the moment had happened before.

Yet, Jackie shrugged her shoulder and thought it was just her being a bit tired and said, "I think maybe Mummy needs a nap too."

She patted her sleepy eyed toddler on the back and walked to the living room. As she entered the room, she saw Rose lying on the couch. Jackie shook her head disapprovingly. Really? Why can't that girl take proper care of herself?

She marched up to Rose and shook her shoulder.

Jackie: "Come on, wake up sweetheart. You've got a perfectly good bed you could be resting in instead of this stiff old couch."

Rose mumbled, but soon sat up like a blot and looked around.

Rose: "Oh my God! What happened? Where is everyone? Where the Doctor?"

Jackie: "Calm down, you were just dreaming. Rose, I warned you. You're working too hard. There are plenty of people working at Torchwood. You don't need to be their every minute. You should be enjoying yourself. Go shopping, have a night on the town. Rose, I bought some lovely blouses and some shirts for Pete, come and take a look and tell me if you think he'd like them."

However, Rose didn't hear a word her mother said and was looking around the room confused. This wasn't right. She was just in a weird mind-meld thingy with the Doctors and Richard. How did she get here? Why was she by herself?

Rose walked to the backdoor of the house and ran out to the yard and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Everything seemed fine.

She ran her hands through her hair and spun around, but still nothing. There was nothing wrong—there was nothing out of place.

From the doorway she could hear her mother shout, "Rose? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Rose: "I-I don't know. I—afgh!"

Rose tripped over something in the garden. She almost had a bad spill, but had managed to stay standing. She looked down and saw that it was a leg.

She crouched down on her knees and carefully poked the leg, but it didn't move, instead she heard a moan. She tentatively cleared away the tall grass and flowers and saw it was the Doctor.

Rose: "Doctor!"

Rose pulled him up and leaned him against her side and shook his shoulder to wake him. He groaned and pressed his head at the crook of her neck.

"Doctor! Doctor, wake up!"

"…Bananas are great…"

"Doctor, I'm so going to let my Mum slap you if you don't wake up."

The Doctor opened up his eyes and frowned. "Rose, that is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Doctor, what happened? Where's the other Doctor? Where's Richard? And, why are you dressed like that?"

The Doctor sat up and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a different leather jacket and a t-shirt with dress pants and shoes. Rassilion! He'd never pick shoes like these in his life. They were too dressy—too shiny—too pointy.

Suddenly, he looked at his hands. Damn, those weren't his hands. At least, hands he ever remembered having. He pressed his hands over his face and into his hair. Oh! When did he have so much fluff?

He anxiously turned to Rose wide-eyed in horror.

Rose: "What's wrong?"

Doctor: "That damn Tellic is what's wrong! He's gone and changed my body."

Rose: "What are you talking about? You look the same."

Doctor: "No! No, Rose. I don't look the same. Richard Red had gone and made your wish come true."

Rose frowned confused, "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor gave Rose a miserable look and softly muttered, "He's gone and made me pretty."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose wrinkled her brow and gave the Doctor a strange look. It was too weird to even think—No, it was too impossible to be true. It couldn't be. Could it?

"So—you're saying that you're the old you, but now you look like the new you?"

The Doctor shouted, "Yes! Exactly! That mind munching pretty-boy has now made me into a pretty-boy too."

Unexpectedly, the two heard Jackie calling from the house, "Rose! Are you all right? Who are you talking to, love?"

Rose: "I'm fine Mum! Give me a minute."

Jackie: "Did you find what you're looking for?"

Rose: "Yeah! Just—go back inside. I'll be in soon."

Rose then sat to face the—the not-quite Doctor and stared into his odd blue eyes. She was surprised to see those eyes on that face. She wasn't used to seeing the tenth Doctor's face with those deep stormy blue orbs. For these were the eyes of the On Coming Storm. They belonged to the man he once was—the haunted man—the man that had willingly died so she might live. She never thought she'd see those steel blue eyes watching her again.

Rose: "Doctor…why did Richard do it? How are you like this?"

Doctor: "Remember, back in the dream. Remember how Red told you he'd grant your wish. Well, the man is good to his word. He did his psychic hocus pocus and put everyone to sleep including your mother and then shipped me back on his spaceship, the _Victory_ and meddled with my DNA. He then sent pretty-boy back over the wall and literally planted me in your garden. Rose, I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but I really hate psychics."

Rose was—amazed. She wasn't sure what to think or how to feel, but strangely she was—dare she say—glad. She would have never guessed in a million years that Richard would turn out to be her very own fairy godmother and she was pretty sure he'd be horrified at being called that, but she really couldn't complain. Richard had actually come through and done the impossible. He had made her wish come true.

She was surprised that her silly wishful thinking was even her real wish, but while looking at this man—this man made just for her, she suddenly realized that she was given the best of two men.

Yet, Rose nervously nibbled on her bottom lip and gave the Doctor a puzzled glance.

Doctor: "What?"

Rose: "So, you're still my Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Rose: "…Good."

Doctor: "What? Rose Tyler, what on earth goes on inside your head? Wait! No, don't answer that."

Rose laughed and hugged the Doctor tightly in her arms and kissed his face.

Rose: "So, you don't know about what happened to me after the Game Station. You don't know about what happened later on?"

Doctor: "Nope. Nothing. It was all, 'I'm fantastic' and then there I was—back being me again."

Rose: "Then, you didn't get to hear it the first time."

Doctor: "Hear what?"

Rose smiled brightly and leaned forward to give the Doctor a slow burning kiss. She took her time to learn all the soft caresses of his lips and lightly tasted the flavor of his mouth with her tongue. She breathed in deeply and stole his breath as she gradually ran her fingers through his untamed hair. She felt him pull her close and tenderly glide his hands over her back and neck. It was heaven. She was sure that if the world end today she'd die a happy woman.

Gently, she pulled back and panted softly near his left ear, "I love you. My Doctor, I love you."

Doctor pulled her even closer and said: "But, it isn't the same. Rose, I'm not the same."

Rose: "No, I want you. You're all I've ever wished for."

At her words, the Doctor suddenly hugged Rose tight and buried his face into her neck and felt overcome with emotion. Never, had he imagined that Rose would love him. He was a destroyer, a murder. He was dangerous and foolish, but for the life of him he couldn't help savoring ever minute in her embrace.

Rose: "Doctor?"

Doctor: "I love you, Rose. I've always loved you. Always."

End.

-------------------------------------------

Hooray! I finished it! Who said a girl can't have it all, LOL! I know it's a twist, but I hope you like it. And I'm not copping out and pleasing everyone by meshing 9 and 10. I just love that 9 is so loyal and sweet and 10 has got the looks. Why not have it all? I don't know if I should add another chapter for a follow up, but for now this is it.

Thanks for your reviews:

**Lizzle09, xkissfromarosex** and **Fates My Bitch** -- I'm happy to hear you liked Red.

Please, review. Thanks.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose was beaming like a brilliant star and hanging happily onto the Doctor's arm as they walked into the Tyler mansion. She was giddy at having her Doctor back at her side. Though, he wasn't exactly her proper Doctor, he was even better.

This Doctor was her new, new, new, new Doctor. He wasn't just war-weary Nine or babbling Ten or half-human John—no, he was best of all those men combined.

He had Nine's personality: gruff, defensive, moody, but loyal beyond belief. She would never have to question his dedication or feel under appreciated in her love. He was a man who'd literally rather die than see her suffer a broken heart or have her perish before her time. Plus, he had Ten's dashing looks. He had the gorgeous hair and a boyish smile. Everything physically about him outwardly was bounce and charm, but the body was just a shell. Rose loved the man as a whole.

He was her Doctor before the death and doubts. He was the Doctor who told her without care or reason that she was beautiful, smart, caring and above all else—needed. She loved that he needed her. She loved that he wanted her, and only her. He thought she was the best.

However, most of all she never doubted the need. She saw it everyday in his haunting blue eyes.

"Rose, do I have to see your Mum? Can't we just—take off? It's not like we haven't done it before?"

"Oi! I'm not running away. Come on, you big scardy-cat. It won't kill you to say 'hello.'"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Once side the kitchen, Rose and the almost-Doctor saw Jackie preparing to make a cup of tea for her and her daughter. Yet, when Jackie turned around and saw the man standing next to Rose, she wasn't surprised.

"Oh, hello John. Come for a cup of tea? Well, the more the merrier, take a seat."

Rose bit her bottom lip nervously and said, "Mum, this isn't John."

Jackie: "Of course it's John. Who—oh! It's him! What's he doing back here? You! Have you come back to take my daughter away again? Well, you can't! Rose, has got a proper life here and she won't go gallivanting around the bloody universe with you. She's staying right here, so you can just go march yourself right back into that blue box."

Doctor: "Well, I see some things never change."

Rose: "Mum, he isn't that Doctor either. He's—he's like the old one, but he just looks like—John."

Jackie: "What?"

Then, unexpectedly John, a.k.a half-human Time Lord walked through the door. He was sporting his blue suit and his fairly new trench coat and smiling from ear to ear as he bounced into the kitchen.

John: "Hello, Tyler clan! How are things at the manor?" However, John's smiled slipped off his face once he saw the double. He quickly walked around him and assessed his clothes and looks.

"Hum…Who are you?"

Doctor: "Oh, Rassilion! Another one! It's bad enough that I now look pretty, but I've also got to see that mug walking about me too."

John frowned and rubbed his neck at this very unlike him doppelganger. He replied, "You're terrible moody. That isn't very me, is it? And you aren't dressed like how I remembered either. It's all so—informal? Kind of like a German U-boat captain, but we've done that. Are you changing your look? It isn't because of me is it? And how exactly did you get here? It's impossible to get to Pete's world, but since you're here than I suppose it isn't so much impossible as improbable."

Doctor: "He's a chatter-box too! Look, I just look like you, but I'm me—the ninth me. It turns out that Mr. Richard Red is a very talented Tellic ex-spy. He created me after he somehow managed to cross worlds, time and space to get me and grant Rose's made to order request to have me look like this. Are we clear?"

John: "Red's a Tellic? Oh, well that explains a lot. But, you said Red made you for Rose? Why?"

Rose shouted: "Cause it's fantastic!"

Jackie: "Hang on. You're saying that Richard's an alien too?"

Rose: "Yup. He's my very own fairy godmother and made me my Doctor."

John: "I don't get it? Why'd he want to go make you and not just get the original Doctor?"

Doctor: "Cause the man's a fool. Anyone would be an idiot to leave Rose Tyler. And that includes you since Red didn't even bother including you into his little dating game."

John: "Oi! Whatcha call me space-boy?"

Doctor: "Space-boy? Since when did you start talking like that?"

John sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It's a long story."

00000000000000000000000000000000

After several cups of tea and many hours of talking, John and the almost-Doctor had finished catching up and Jackie had a firm understanding of what had taken place. She didn't like the fact that Rose's Torchwood partner, Richard had hidden his real identity, but she was grateful that he thought so much of Rose to give her a second chance. It was wonderful that Rose was allowed to choose her destiny when choices seem to come and go so fast, but really did the man have to wipe her memory? She now knew why she'd missed her soaps.

Although, Jackie had one question she just had to ask: "Doctor, will you promise me you'll look out for my Rose?"

The Doctor gazed at Jackie with his blue eyes and answered confidently, "Absolutely. I love Rose. There's no getting rid of me. Wherever she goes I go too."

Jackie Tyler was satisfied. He given her his word and she knew if this Doctor was anything like Nine, he'd come through.

Meanwhile, John was floored. He never in a million years would think that he'd actually say the words. What compelled him to voice something that would ultimately cause him pain? Where'd he find the courage to dare love such a mayfly? Such a goddess?

It was clear to John now that this man was true to Rose in ways he would never be. Not only did he say the words, he said them in front of Jackie. He could only ever whisper the words like some dirty secret. Yet, he remembered being that Doctor, he remembered being Nine and he remembered the need and the desire. Back then, Rose wasn't just his friend, his companion—no, she was his savior. He was dependent on her open heart and compassionate soul.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the quiet evening, Rose had Richard come over to her house. She wanted to talk to him about what he had done. While seated comfortably out under the stars they sat on the grass in the yard.

Quietly she asked: "Richard? Why did you do it?"

Red: "Do what?"

Rose playfully slapped him on the arm: "You know what! Why'd you give me the Doctor? Why'd you even bother? Wouldn't it have sabotaged you from being with me?"

Red gave Rose a sad smile, but then turned away to gaze up at the stars and said, "You were never really with me, Rose. You were always some place else. When I was a spy, I learned the difference between someone who wanted to be in the moment and when they were wishing they were actually miles away. And for the longest time I wanted something honest, but I didn't see it in your eyes. Though, I still care about you, I do and really, Rose there isn't anything to sabotage if there wasn't ever a chance."

Rose raised herself up and leaned over to Red and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

After a pause she smiled mischievously and said, "You know, I'll have to play match-maker with you and hook you up with somebody nice. You've been a good mate to me Red, you deserve a girl."

"Please, you'd be like a mother-hen."

"I would not!"

"Yeah, you would!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would to."

"No, I wouldn't! God, you're ridicules! I came out here to thank you, not argue like a three year old."

"…Your welcome."

-----------------------------------------------

It's kind of mushy, but I thought a little more needed to be said. It gives it that finished icing on the cake.

Thanks for your reviews: **Sunny angel,** **Lizzle09** and **Fates My Bitch.** I'm happy you liked the twist. And I'm super glad you liked my OC. You know all my characters are my my brain-childern and I love them. Additionally, I don't think I'll be making any spin off tales of the new Doctor and Rose. Though, I recommend my other DW story, "Tempest Love" it's an AU with 9 and 10 also meeting up. I personally think the dialogue in that one is snappier.

So, peace people and thanks for reading.


End file.
